Steal a Kiss
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Being bored has always been a huge problem for Izzy. So she decides to bother Noah, since he’s so fun to annoy. But, what she doesn’t know is that Noah might just be ready to handle her teasing today. Main pairing: Noah/Izzy. Others inside.


**Steal a Kiss**

**Title:** Steal a Kiss

**Summary:** Being bored has always been a huge problem for Izzy. So she decides to bother Noah, since he's so fun to annoy. But, what she doesn't know is that Noah might just be ready to handle her teasing today.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Noah/Izzy. Side Trent/Lindsey, Gwen/Cody and Duncan/LeShawna

**Warnings:** The usual

**Winter-Rae:** This is a birthday gift for the ever wonderful **LogicalTiger**! Happy Birthday hun! I hope you had a great day! After reading this, you all better wish her a happy birthday! Enjoy!

* * *

**Steal a Kiss**

Toronto, the capital of Ontario and the largest city in Canada. Located in Southern Ontario on the north western shore of Lake Ontario. It's a busy city and considered to be Canada's economic capital and one of the top financial centres in the world. Setting for the second season of Total Drama. Population of over 2.5 million people.

Obviously, in such a bustling city like this one would assume that there would be much to do...

"IZZY! GET LOST!"

A wild red head cackles madly and dodges as a large book came flying at her head.

"See you later Courtney!" she sang out, running out of the hotel building in the direction of the pool. Once there, Izzy chuckled to herself and flopped down on one of the pool chairs. Three other girls glanced up at her.

"Bugging Courtney again Izzy?" the palest of the three commented. This was Gwen, one of Izzy's good friends. The other two, Lindsey and LeShawna, chuckled lightly as Izzy grinned.

"She makes it too easy sometimes; it's so fun to bug her!" Izzy said, "That and I was bored, I needed something to do! I mean, what's a girl have to do to get some excitement around here?"

Gwen rolled her dark eyes and then shared a look of amusement with LeShawna who merely shook her head in reply, a small smile gracing her lips. It's really no surprise to them that Izzy had a hard time occupying her time. True, Toronto is able to cater to everyone's needs...just not Izzy's.

The pretty and wild red head has always been devious and creative, taking pleasure in doing things that most others would never consider in their wildest dreams. Either that or they look down upon them.

"How about we go shopping?" Lindsey suggested. That was the lovely blonde's answer for everything and it didn't appeal to Izzy at all as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"You could do what you always do," Gwen suggested, "Go joy riding in a police car."

"Or hack into an ATM machine and make it spit out money like you did yesterday," LeShawna pointed out. Lindsey's eyes widened in amazement.

"How did you do that?"

"I was pretending to be Robin Hood!" Izzy replied happily, "Robbing from the rich to give to the poor! That bum on the corner was happy to see me that day I tell you."

"Here's an idea," Gwen said, "Why not go and raid some of the other's rooms? I bet Heather has some fun stuff kicking around hers."

Izzy tapped her lips as if considering the idea.

"That's an idea, or maybe even Justin's room...again."

LeShawna was about to suggest something else when Izzy suddenly scoffed in annoyance and frustration.

"No, I can't do that since I've already done it! I want to try something new!"

"Like what?" Lindsey asked, wondering if there was anything that Izzy hadn't done yet.

"I don't know," Izzy said, rolling her eyes skywards, "Throw something at me."

"Hey, thinking up totally random things is your domain, Izzy," LeShawna told her, folding her arms over her chest, "I doubt any of us are devious enough to come up with anything that your standards would consider good."

"I have to agree," Lindsey said, tucking a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Can I borrow Duncan then?" Izzy asked, LeShawna, "He and I have gotten into some fun shenanigans before."

LeShawna laughed, knowing full well that her boyfriend and Izzy had gotten into tons of trouble before. That was actually how she and Duncan ended up getting together. She had gone to bail both Duncan and Izzy out of jail for joy riding in the mayor of Peterborough's car. Once she had picked them up Izzy had made a comment about how LeShawna now owned the both of them until they could pay her back.

"Maybe Duncan doesn't mind that too much though, right punk boy?"

The moment those words left her mouth and LeShawna saw the small blush that tinted Duncan's cheeks, she was hooked.

"Sorry Izzy," Gwen said, interrupting their thoughts with a half chuckle, "We can't help you. Why don't you go for a walk? That might inspire you."

Izzy sighed in defeat and folded her arms over her chest to inwardly sulk.

"Yeah, I'll do that, maybe I'll pick some pockets or something."

"If you see Cody can you tell him I'm out here," Gwen asked, "Last I saw he and Noah were in the lobby, debating which was better: Star Wars or Star Trek?"

Izzy seemed to perk up at the mention of Noah's name, something she did when she got a good idea for something to amuse her.

"Speaking of Noah," Izzy said with a smirk as she unfolded her arms and tapped her fingers together in a devious fashion, "I might go bug him or something. He's fun to annoy."

Izzy then waved to the girls and trudged off in order to find Noah. She giggled at the possibility of getting him on his own after she sent Cody off to Gwen. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like Noah. Sure he was a little annoying with his constant complaining, but he had a charm to him that Izzy liked. She could tell that deep down...okay, really deep down, that Noah had a freak flag. And she was bound and determined to see him fly it.

She had been crushing on Noah ever since she and, him and Eva had formed Team E-Scope back during season one. Of course some people might consider that cheating on Owen, but since she never acted on her feelings Izzy didn't look at it that way. However, breaking up with Owen during season three was probably the best thing that she could have done; Owen was a good guy but not exactly the best boyfriend. And trying to make out while wearing a gas mask was pretty darn difficult.

Izzy skipped into the hotel's lobby and was delighted to see that Noah was still there, talking with not only Cody but Trent as well.

Izzy smirked as she thought about what Lindsey's reaction to seeing Trent might be. Considering that her eyes brightened up whenever someone just mentioned the musician's name and a light blush would tint her cheeks whenever she actually talked to him, Izzy is certain there's a spark there. Trent would even get the same way, if not worse as he even tended to stutter cutely when in Lindsey's presence. Now if only they'd stop with the small talk and get together already! The two of them clearly like each other. They know it. Everyone else knows it. And yet, they're not together. Why not? Izzy isn't sure, but it does annoy her sometimes.

'Maybe Izzy can help them,' the red head thought to herself.

Izzy stealthily moved through the lobby, coming to rest just behind Trent, who was too busy speaking to Cody and Noah that he didn't notice her.

"Hello!" Izzy yelled at him. Trent yelped and jumped a foot in the air before whipping around to look at her.

"Izzy!" he said, placing his hand over his heart, "You scared me."

The red head cackled.

"I know, it was funny too, what are you three talking about?"

"Nothing," Trent replied quickly. Izzy arched an eyebrow as Cody and Noah exchanged looks.

"Boy talk I take it," Izzy mused, "Like girl talk only...not."

"Pretty much," Cody said, "Trent's looking for advice."

"Oohh, I'm awesome at giving advice," Izzy insisted, "Let me help."

"It's nothing..." Trent started.

"It's painfully obvious how much you like Lindsey anyway," Noah interrupted, from behind a thick hardcover book, "All of this drama makes me sick to my stomach. Take your hormone induced questions elsewhere why don't you?"

Izzy saw Trent's face fall slightly.

"Why are you asking Noah-it-all for help anyway?" she asked, "The only action he's seen is when he kissed Cody back during season one."

"It was an accident! And meant nothing!"

Izzy waved him off.

"Trent, why not buy Lindsey a gift?" Cody suggested, "Girls love getting presents."

"But what should I get her?"

"A machete!" Izzy suggested, which caused the three to look at her oddly, "What? If a guy was going to get me something I'd want it to be a machete."

"Umm, how about something a little more girly?" Cody suggested. Izzy cocked her head to the side.

"A pink machete?"

Noah smacked his forehead while Trent and Cody laughed.

"Maybe I'll get her some flowers," Trent mused, "Girls like flowers right Izzy?"

"I like poison ivy myself," the red head mused, "Oh, speaking of machetes and poison ivy, Gwen is looking for you, Cody. She and Lindsey are by the pool."

Cody decided not to ask about how speaking of toxic plants and sharp objects reminded her of Gwen and nodded.

"Trent, we can stop at the gift shop before we go and see them."

"Good idea, thanks Izzy, see ya Noah."

Noah waved his hand in a dismissing motion. Once the musician and the tech geek were gone Izzy grinned at the bookworm.

"Well that filled some time," she said out loud, but more to herself than to Noah, who didn't reply.

Izzy watched Noah while he read his book, wondering just how much it would take to really annoy him. Usually he was too lazy to really react to anyone bothering him. He was like a sloth, so much so that she wanted to grab a stick and poke him with it. Now there was an idea, but sadly there weren't any sticks about. So Izzy opted to perch herself on the coffee table in front of him and wait for him to acknowledge her.

In doing this, she noticed the cover of his book and scanned the title. 'War and Peace.' Izzy was about to move forward and flick the book to get Noah's attention when...

"Go away Izzy," he said. She pouted.

"How did you know I was gonna do something?"

"Because you're you."

"You know me so well my Noah-it-all."

"Oh, have you purchased ownership over me recently?"

"You know, you're not very nice, such a handsome face should smile more often you know."

Noah chuckled and stood to his feet.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Izzy."

The bookworm then started to make his way to the stairs. Izzy stared after him, not at all put out by his rudeness. If anything she was more willing to continue the game now.

Izzy waited a few moments before following after Noah. She wanted him to think that she had lost interest in him and thus wouldn't be ready for when she pounced. She paused and tried to estimate on whether Noah had noticed her following him yet.

He hadn't.

Izzy smirked and moved in with stealth. And like a lion moving in on its prey, Izzy pounced on Noah from behind, catching him completely and utterly off guard just as he was about to step into the elevator. The sudden weight on his back caused Noah to stumble forward a few steps, but he managed to regain his composure, throwing out his arms for balance. But as soon as he did that, the weight on his back shifted and disappeared, making him stumble again.

"I win!"

"Izzy!" Noah snapped as he spun around to face her, "What's your problem!"

He then frowned when he noticed that Izzy had taken his book and was balancing it on her head and walking down the hall.

"Give me back my book Izzy."

The red head then opened the book and held it in front of her face, mocking him.

"Umm...no."

She glanced up over the top of the book and saw that Noah's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. He was so cute when mad. The bookworm then squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, as if trying to compose himself and hold his temper.

"This might be a stupid question, but why steal it anyway?"

"Because Noah-it-all needs to pay attention to other things besides books," Izzy insisted.

"Like what?" Noah asked, "There's nothing interesting around here anyway."

"Of course there is," the red head replied, batting her eyes at him "If you know where to look."

Noah was taken aback for only a moment. He then shook his head and stared at her, Izzy merely smirked back at him.

"And you know where to look I assume?"

"Of course I do, Izzy can find anything!"

The red head waited for Noah to say one of his witty comments but the bookworm said nothing. He just held out his hand.

"The book," he insisted, "Hand it over right now."

"And if I don't?"

"Izzy, I've had enough of this!"

"What are you going to do?" Izzy asked, playfully and teasingly sticking her tongue out at him, "Are you going to punish Izzy for being bad?"

Noah's eyes narrowed at her and this time he smirked.

"Hand over the book and find out," he replied, his voice low. Izzy licked her lips as a shiver ran down her spine. Was it just her or did Noah actually sound sexy when he was annoyed. However, before her imagination could go into overdrive and imagine anything X-rated, she smirked and turned on her heel.

"You want it, come and get it!"

Then, she started running.

* * *

"You really think she'll like these?" Trent asked Cody as he looked over the bouquet of flowers he had purchased.

"Of course," the tech geek replied, "You know Trent, I'm surprised you're so nervous around girls."

"Why?"

"Well, you're pretty much the nicest guy around, lots of girls like you; you should be a pro at stuff like this."

"Just because girls seem to like me doesn't mean I take advantage of them," Trent pointed out, "I never could stand guys who did. Just because they were appealing to girls they tried to play them all and that's not cool. Besides Cody, I would guess that you have more fans than I do."

Cody chuckled.

"Yeah right, girls don't go for the nerds."

This time it was Trent's turn to laugh.

"Gwen did," he pointed out, making Cody blush at the thought of his lovely and artistic girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky nerd that's for sure."

Trent paused in their conversation when he saw Lindsey. She was still at the pool with Gwen and LeShawna, only now Duncan had joined them. He apparently had said something to embarrass Lindsey as she had hid her blushing face behind a copy of Star Stalker magazine. Trent couldn't help but sigh and think just how cute Lindsey was when she blushed.

"Trent, you're staring," Cody said, nudging his friend.

"What? Huh? Oh, crap, sorry."

Cody chuckled and hurried over to the pool, greeting Gwen with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello beautiful," he stated. She smiled up at him.

"Hello yourself."

"Boy those are some nice flowers," LeShawna pointed out to Trent, "You have good taste."

The musician grinned.

"Thanks.

"Who are they for?" Duncan asked, making Trent wince. Did he have to be so forward?

"Oh, umm, I..."

"Dude, I appreciate the gesture but I'm already taken," the punk teased, making Trent blush even more and LeShawna sigh.

"You know it's a wonder you have any friends when you do stuff like this," she said. Duncan laughed.

"My bad, hey Lindsey stop hiding, someone's here to see you?"

"Really?" the pretty blonde asked as she lowered her magazine, when she saw Trent her smile grew, "Hi Trent!"

"Hi Lindsey, umm, here, these are for you."

Trent handed her the flowers and then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The fact that she had gotten his name right was not lost on him either.

Lindsey smiled and held the flowers up to her nose and smelled them.

"Aww, they are like, so pretty! Thank you! But it's not my birthday, why did you give me a present like this? It's not Christmas is it! Oh no! Did I forget it! Paula's gonna be so upset with me if I did, she loves Christmas!"

"Relax Lindsey," Duncan said, rolling his eyes, "It's the middle of July."

"Oh good, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Lindsey turned her big baby blues to Trent, making the musician go weak in the knees.

"I...well...that is..."

"He's trying to ask you out on a date," Duncan said, "Jeez, was that so hard."

LeShawna reached over and pulled his ear.

"Ouch!"

"Boy! You ruined the moment!"

Duncan rubbed his now sore ear.

"It's not my fault these two are so oblivious to each other! They'll thank me one day."

"Oh not if that continues they won't," Gwen said. Duncan and LeShawna paused in their banter to see that Lindsey had seized Trent by the collar of his shirt and had pulled him in for a deep kiss. The two of them were now oblivious to anyone else around them, lost in each other's embrace.

"Wow," Cody mused, "Maybe we shouldn't be watching this."

"I agree," Gwen said, "Let's give the lovebirds some privacy."

She linked arms with her boyfriend and walked away while LeShawna had to pull Duncan along.

"No harm in watching babe," he said to her. LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"Perv."

"Hey! I am not!"

"Hey LeShawna," Gwen said suddenly, cutting into the couple's discussion, "You think Izzy found something to amuse herself with?"

LeShawna chuckled.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

"Well now, that was easier than I thought," Izzy smirked as she jumped down from a cement decorative wall that enclosed a small park near the hotel, "Noah-it-all needs to work on his endurance. I bet Eva could whip him into shape."

"Don't count me out yet!"

Izzy jumped and was about to take off again but a familiar figure appeared right in front of her. Noah, with speed she didn't know he had, pushed her against the wall and pinned her wrists near her shoulders.

"What the..."

Noah smirked at her, his face fairly close to hers, their noses almost touching.

"Hanging around with you and Eva has given me a little more speed than some think," he said to her, wearing a smirk of his own, "How are you doing?"

"Holy heck!" Izzy exclaimed in genuine surprise, "Where the hell did you come from?"

Noah chuckled.

"I caught you Izzy," he said, "I guess that means I can get my book back now right?"

He moved Izzy's hands to pin then above her head with one hand while the other moved to take the book and set it on the ground.

"Thank you," he said, "Now it's time for your punishment I think."

Izzy giggled.

"Not likely!"

She quickly dodged out of his reach and grabbed the book again. Thinking she had made a clean get away was short lived however as Noah grabbed her wrist.

"Izzy!"

Noah was thoroughly fed up with Izzy. So, going against all of his better judgement, and desperate as he was to get his book back, he grabbed her shoulders and jerked her forward until their lips were touching. Right away, Izzy stopped her thrashing, as she was taken by complete surprise. Considering Izzy, this was something that rarely happened. She grinned, finding that she didn't mind having Noah react this way to her teasing.

Just as she was about to wrap her arms around him and give into the kiss fully he moved away from her, his book back in his hands.

Izzy stared at her now empty hands in shock.

"How did you even do that?" she demanded in amazement. Noah shrugged and opened the book to get back to reading it.

"Timing," he mused, "Video games can be very useful, now go away."

"Tease!" she cried out, making him jump, "Thief!"

"How in the hell am I a thief?" he yelled, "You stole my book in the first place!"

"Book, shmook!" Izzy replied, waving his comment away, "You stole a kiss! That's much more important! And we weren't even under mistletoe! It's not even Christmas!"

The bookworm shrugged again.

"Looks like we're even then...wait a minute; did you call me a tease? Did you actually enjoy the kiss?"

"What? N-no!" Izzy stammered, "Maybe...yes?"

Noah smirked.

"Maybe if I withhold punishments like that you won't bother me anymore?" he mused. Izzy grinned.

"Not likely, but let me ask you this Noah-it-all, what are you going to do to me when you find out that I stole your wallet?"

Noah blinked in confusion.

"What?"

Izzy suddenly held up a familiar black wallet. She had to have taken it while Noah was kissing her to get his book back. Izzy then juggled the wallet from her left hand to her right. She then held it out to him tauntingly before stuffing it into her cleavage. She then stuck her tongue out at Noah, turned on her heal and bolted again.

"Catch me if you can Noah! And this time if you do, punish me good!"

Noah started after her in complete shock for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Get back here Izzy!"

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Oh that was fun! Noah and Izzy are pretty awesome together! I hope you enjoyed it LogicalTiger and a happy birthday to you once again! And a Happy St. Patrick's Day to all you Irish lovelies out there! Thanks for reading everyone! Cheers!


End file.
